brandonman2000s_piston_cup_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
1962 Piston Cup Season
The 1962 Piston Cup Season was the 12th Season in Brandon Eggers' history of the Piston Cup, and the last season for Jerry Black (because of his fatal crash at Fireball Beach) and LeRoy Heming, while it was the first season for Mario Andretti, Ronald Oaks, Rev Pitcar, Kraig Shiftright. Racers Tow Cap 2 - Rusty Dipstick Dinoco 5 - Lee Weathers Rev N Go 8 - Levi Mitchan IGNTR 11 - Mario Andretti (Rookie) Southern Gold 17 - Jet Robinson Nitroade 28 - Morris Axler Retread 29 - Buford Camshaft Mood Springs 33 - Lee Cunningham Lil' Torquey Pistons 34 - River Scott Shifty Drug 35 - Johnny Driverson Tank Coat 36 - Junior Moon N20 Cola 44 - Floyd Morgan Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks (Rookie) Leak Less 52 - Robert Johnson Fiber Fuel 56 - Mitch Gears Octane Gain 58 - Jerry Black (Last Season due to his death.) Vitoline 61 - John Rigley RPM 64 - Joe Axel Gasprin 70 - Rev Pitcar (Rookie) Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers Tach-O-Mint 82 - Trick Guzzler Sputter Stop 91 - Randy Lawson Spare Mint 93 - Maxwell Turner Shiny Wax 94 - Louise Nash Rust-Eze 95 - Earl Grease Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright (Rookie) Re-Volting 300 - LeRoy Heming (Last Season) Racing Schedule #Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Junior Moon #BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Junior Moon #Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Floyd Morgan #Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Jet Robinson #Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Louise Nash #Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Floyd Morgan #Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Ronald Oaks #Everfree 350 at Everfree Raceway Winner:Ronald Oaks #Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Robert Johnson #Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:Floyd Morgan #Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Speedway Winner:Earl Grease #Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:River Scott #N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Floyd Morgan #Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Jerry Black #Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Ronald Oaks #Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Floyd Morgan #Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Rusty Dipstick #Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Floyd Morgan #Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Louise Nash #Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Jet Robinson #Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Earl Grease #Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Floyd Morgan #Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Kraig Shiftright #Fiber Fuel 350 at Texas Winner:Mitch Gears #Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Floyd Morgan #Richmond 500 at Richmond Winner:Mario Andretti #Washington 350 at Washington Winner:Rusty Dipstick #Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Randy Lawson #Lightyear 400 at Heartland Winner:Ronald Oaks #Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Ronald Oaks #Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Johnny Driverson #Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Floyd Morgan #Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Ronald Oaks #Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Lee Weathers #Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Jerry Black #Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Floyd Morgan Final Standings ##44 Floyd Morgan Wins:10 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##51 Ronald Oaks Wins:6 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##95 Earl Grease Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##94 Louise Nash Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##34 River Scott Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##36 Junior Moon Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##121 Kraig Shiftright Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##58 Jerry Black Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##2 Rusty Dipstick Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##17 Jet Robinson Wins:2 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##93 Maxwell Turner Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##91 Randy Lawson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##56 Mitch Gears Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##28 Morris Axler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##8 Levi Mitchan Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##11 Mario Andretti Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##35 Johnny Driverson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##52 Robert Johnson Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##82 Trick Guzzler Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##29 Buford Camshaft Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##5 Lee Weathers Wins:1 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##61 John Rigley Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##74 Slide Powers Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##300 LeRoy Heming Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##70 Rev Pitcar Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##64 Joe Axel Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: ##33 Lee Cunningham Wins:0 Top 5's: Top 10's: DNF's: Category:Piston Cup Seasons